


The Private Confessions of Sister Pete

by SalemDae_45



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Early in Canon, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sister Pete, Chris Keller was her serpent in the Garden of Eden. She was Eve, forbidden from eating the apple; yet, Chris found a way to seduce her and sense her fear.  Her fear of falling for him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Private Confessions of Sister Pete

**Author's Note:**

> I was fascinated with the chemistry between Sister Pete and Keller. He seduced her while she fell for him. Throughout the rest of the series, their relationship still maintained some of the seduction. So my little mind was thinking way too deep about the chemistry they shared during Season Three.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Oz, especially Chris Keller and Sister Pete. I’m not making a profit from this story and never will. The only thing I do own is this idea and that’s about it.**

 

 **  
**

The story of Adam and Eve had always interest Sister Pete, in particularly the relationship between Eve and the serpent. Eve fell for the serpent’s trick and, at the end, mankind was damned with sin. Each adaption had their own version of the serpent; but most depict him as a snake sliding on his back, waiting for Eve to mess up. As for Sister Pete, her version came in the form of a rugged, mid-thirties man who could make any man and woman fall to their needs and worship him, with just one smirk. He was irresistible, the deadly temptation, and, lack of a better phrase, sex on legs.

Prisoner ID 98K514, or better known as Christopher Keller.

She knew he was trouble from the first time she laid eyes on him. The strut in his walk, the over confident demeanor, and the cocky attitude made him stick out like a thumb. But, in the depths of her mind, he was the epitome of lust and he rattled her body like no other man in Oz. She couldn’t say it was love at first sight, but more of lust. A human nature she thought she kept in the corner crack of her closet until Chris arrived.

She suppressed her ‘earthly desires,’ as Chris putted it, since she joined the sisterhood. Her love and devotion for God replaced the heated, animalistic nature of sexual pleasure. Although, during her early years in the nunnery, she craved the touch of human flesh and God alone could not keep her warm at night. She needed her late husband’s touch, but he was far from her reach. She took matters into her own hands.

One finger or two, she stroked herself to his vision and memory. When she finally came, she felt relieved, knowing her desires were sated. But, it was a sin and she had to learn to control her unholy urges. She had it under control until Chris Keller made them reappeared.

The way he looked at her from across her desk. Those light blue eyes stared at her, reading her soul and examining the inner thoughts. He sensed her, manipulated her with his body and sensual words. Sister Pete finally knew how Toby felt during his ‘relationship’ with Chris. He was a master at manipulation and no one could resist him. She thought she could, but failed when her thoughts turned from pure to immoral.

When he removed the lint from her sweater, a jolt of electricity consumed her. One touch and she felled into his trap. His voice was deep, dripping with sex which made her wet between her legs. She wanted him and she had to fix her little, growing problem.

One finger, two finger, and, on most nights, three fingers thrust inside her. She pictured his hands caressing her body, especially her breast. She loved it when he nibbled down her stomach until his lips met her wetness. He tasted her which drove Sister Pete mad. She loved his mouth, hands, everything on the built, Adonis body. The way his tongue hit her core made her crave him, longing for him to go deeper.

She twisted her head on the damped pillow, picturing Chris marking her skin and thrusting his cock insider her. Her hands ran down his back, leaving testaments of her sins on her serpent. Chris unleashed her inner pleasures she hid for many years and she finally had a chance to release them.

Once Sister Pete finally came, guilt consumed her. She chose Chris over God and her sanity. She found herself confessing to the local Priest of her doubts. She never mentioned her impurities. She will carry them to the grave, but her doubts on her faith and herself continued to plague in her mind. Chris plagued her body.

Even when she learned of his manipulation, she couldn’t blame anyone but herself. He toyed with her until he finally had what he wanted: Toby. Sister Pete wished she was much stronger to resist temptation but Chris found a way to mood her into his own image. He was the devil and she was the falling nun.

For Sister Pete, Chris Keller was her serpent in the Garden of Eden. She was Eve, forbidden from eating the apple, but Chris found a way to seduce her, to read her mind, and sense her fear. Her fear of falling for him and he used it. She wanted to blame him, like Eve did to the snake. Yet, she lost herself to those blues eyes, kissable lips, and vivid dreams which never seemed to leave her. But secretly, she doesn’t want them to leave. Unlike the invisible hands of God, they keep her warm at night.


End file.
